Leaving out the rest
by Lost2Love
Summary: Songfic: Leaving out the rest by Linkin Park. Fred's last memory... plz read... in honor of Fred Wesley... may make you cry...


**Leaving out the rest:**

_**I dreamed that I was missing**_

_**You were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen**_

'_**Cause no one else cared**_

_I tossed and turn as my twin next to me slept peacefully. I was having a nightmare about the day I died… George was the only one missing me and everyone else didn't care._

_**After my dreaming, **_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here? **_

_I woke up with a lot of sweat that night and trembling at the last image in my head. It made me think, will people miss me if I somehow died in this war? What will they remember me by? Am I going to die soon? The last question made me tremble. _

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

_As I sit in my bed trying to calm down, George wakes up. He looks at me groggy and asks 'What's wrong?' I look at him and said 'Bad dream' he stares at me and asks 'was it that bad that you had to be sweating?' 'Yeah'_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_He looks at me for me to go on. 'I was dreaming that I died in the war, and that no one missed me… so if I died-' 'You're not going to die!' I look at him and say '__if__ I die, don't forget me… keep my memory alive. But live._

_**And don't resent me **_

_**When you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**_

'_And everything that I have ever done to anyone. I hope that they forgive me.' 'Fred, why are you talking as if you __are__ going to die? You're not!'_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shed but I'm me**_

'_It's alright George, I just want you know this. Don't be scared of me dying, it might not happen soon.'_

_**I'm strong on the surface**_

_**Not all the way thru**_

_**I've never been perfect**_

_**But neither have you**_

'_Okay Fred. Just don't do anything tonight that might get you killed' I try to keep the tremble out of voice so he knows I'm strong for him. _

_**So if you asking me **_

_**I want you to know**_

'_Okay so what if I die Fred?' I asked, Fred looked at me and said 'I know you won't.' _

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

'_If I do Fred, the same as you-' 'George I know you wont die!'_

_**Don't resent me **_

_**When you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**_

'_Fred, this is just a 'what if'. I just want you to know.' 'Me too.'_

The night of the War, there was battles all over Hogwarts but Fred and George stayed together and was killing many Death Eaters. Fred decided to help Percy with three other Death Eaters. It was going very good, one of the Death Eaters mask fell off it was the minster…

'Hello Minster!' Percy shot a spell at him 'Did I mention I'm resigning?'

Fred just finished sending stunning spells at the Death Eaters in front of them. 'You're joking, Perce!' Percy turns to smile at Fred as the minster turned into a sea urchin. 'You're actually _joking_, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-'… Fred never got to finish that sentence.

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside**_

_**You've leave to hide so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come**_

_**And same me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

'FRED!!! NO!!!' George cries. But it been too late, Fred's face is forever ghost with his last laugh. Everyone is crowded over Fred's body, crying with regret. But George is crying the loudest, never being able to look at himself with out remembering his twin, who he can never be like.

_**When my time comes **_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

Fred's words ran thru George's mind. '_Don't forget me, keep my memory alive, but live!'_

_**Don't resent me **_

_**When you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**_

At Fred's Funeral, I said some thing's in his honor.

'Here lies my twin, my other half. Today we don't remember the bad things about Fred Wesley, we leave those memories behind. Today we remember the good times, and forgive him for thing he may have said. We made a promise to each other and that was not to forget each other, keep our memory alive but to most importantly _live_. So today we honor his memory by _living_. He would have wanted it that way.

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside **_

_**You've learn to hide so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come**_

_**And save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**I can't be who you are…**_

'I … will undoubtedly miss you. And so will many.' I walked off the stage and watch as they lower the casket, with only the sound of the wind and muffled crying.


End file.
